


Regulations

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tuvok has his performance review.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

B’Elanna returns from her employee evaluation looking somehow both furious and invigorated, which is perfectly in keeping with her character. Tuvok remains at the register, fully expecting her to relieve Tom in the kitchen, because surely if anyone’s in need of a performance review, it’s Tom Paris. Instead, B’Elanna storms up to Tuvok and informs him, “She wants to talk to you next.”

Tuvok lifts a brow. As Voyager’s manager, he was hardly expecting to have an evaluation himself. He’s aware that Kathryn is, technically, his boss, and she’s hardly an absentee owner, but he still runs the coffee house on a daily basis and clearly doesn’t require critiquing. However, Tuvok is a good employee, so he begrudgingly allows B’Elanna to take over their Andorian customer’s lengthy order.

He wanders out from behind the counter, crossing the grey tile to a small booth in the back where Kathryn is waiting. She’s seated on the bunkette, her PADD open on the table, and she smiles up at him and gestures to the pulled out wooden chair. Tuvok obediently takes his seat. 

“Tuvok,” she greets, her gravelly voice not hiding a single note of disapproval. Tuvok can’t help but wonder if she’s called him over to _praise_ him, although that would hardly be necessary. She tells him, “You’ve done a great job these past few months. You completely earned the promotion and haven’t let me down yet.”

Tuvok tightly returns, “Thank you, Ma’am.” She chuckles, as she often does when he refers to her as anything but _Kathryn_. When he’s on the job, he feels as though she requires a title.

She asks, “Is there anything you’d like to request of me as an owner?”

Tuvok thinks of suggesting, once again, that she fire Neelix, but as he’s yet to be successful with that particular request, it doesn’t seem worth bringing up. All of his other decisions have already been implemented. He ultimately decides: “There is not.”

“Good. Then there’s just my suggestion.”

Tuvok lifts one brow, waiting for it. 

She tells him, smiling lightly but without any trace of jest, “I think it would be best if you monitored the kitchen more and allowed the other baristas to work the till.”

Tuvok’s brow furrows. That doesn’t make any sense. “Mrs. Janeway, my particular skills lie primarily in logistics and management, both of which require I observe the front of the house. I cannot manage as effectively from the back.”

“No, but...”

“Furthermore, I am just as proficient at working the register and making drinks as any of my underlings. I see no reason to reposition me.”

Kathryn’s quiet for a moment. He can visibly see her holding back, which he doesn’t appreciate, because there’s no need to protect his _feelings_. Clearly, she’s trying to do so.

Then she bluntly asks, “Are you willing to smile more at the customers?”

Tuvok stares at her. 

He explains, “My facial expressions should not make a difference in the customers’ satisfaction with Voyager.”

“It that a no?”

Tuvok turns the question over in his head. He can vividly imagine smiling at _every_ customer, just like Tom Paris does, or worse, _how Neelix does._ And Tuvok could never lower himself to such standards. He can accurately record orders and efficiently make drinks. Customers are entitled to no more than that. 

He agrees, “That is a no.”

“Then I’m afraid it’s the kitchens for you, old friend.” Kathryn spreads her hands, shrugging her shoulders, as if to show sympathy whilst simultaneously condemning him. He wants to argue the point but struggles to find a logical reason for it beyond his preference. He supposes he _could_ manage from the back, albeit not as well. All of his other employees regularly come to the back.

Except Neelix, who has to be physically pried away from the counter, where he talks every customer’s ear off.

Realizing the distance it will put between them, Tuvok supposes: “I can make do with the kitchen.”

“Excellent. I knew I could count on you.” Even though Tuvok’s just been rerouted against his wishes, he can see the pride in her eyes, and he appreciates that. She asks, “Now, could you send Harry over on your way back? I know he’s been wanting a promotion, but I think we should hold off a little longer.”

“Agreed,” Tuvok adds, though Harry Kim is an excellent employee. Pushing his chair back, Tuvok rises, and inclines his head in parting. Kathryn nods back. 

Tuvok goes to kick Tom out of his kitchen and reorganize the entire thing.


End file.
